


Kaik-Katra

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spock's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore





	

Green eyes. The color of blood. The color of passion. Much like the color red is to humans. It seems to suit him, his passionate eyes. They match the words he speaks. How he lashes out like a child when scared or worried. How his accent comes out more when he's tired. Best of all, how giggly he gets when he's drunk. How every word said makes him smile so his dimples show, but also smile with his eyes.  
Th'y'la means friend, brother, and lover. To a human it means life partner. Kaik-Katra literally translates to same consciousness. A human might call this soul mate. Not every Vulcan finds their Kaik-Katra. In fact its very rare. But once you do it is impossible to deny. To borrow a human phrase, "The eyes are the windows to the soul." That is in fact true of a Katra. One glance into your Kaik-Katra's eyes and your propose for living changes. All that exists is to please and protect them. One glance into Leonard's eyes and the meaning of life changed.  
So its fitting that his eyes are green. The color of passion being the eyes of the man that elicits so much passion from me.  
Though, there is a problem. I have stranded his best friend on Delta Vega. Jim has forgiven me, but I'm not sure Leonard has. His loyalty runs deep enough for me to admit to jealousy. Jim is my friend, but he does not deserve such kindness from Leonard. Nor do I, however. Nobody is worthy of him. Yet he gives of himself so freely. There are days I can hardly believe I get to be his Kaik-Katra. In time I will become his friend. And in time I will become more if he allows it. Until then however, I will be the outlet for his anger. I will take his words, 'Coldblooded,' 'Unfeeling,' 'Computer,' 'Hobgoblin.' I know however he is afraid. Afraid that he forgave me for abandoning Jim. He's afraid of loosing his loyalty. I will take these words and cherish them in secret because they are a witness to his loyalty. A loyalty I will strive to have.  
Perhaps he's become an obsession. Perhaps I will never deserve that loyalty. One thing is for certain though, I will never stop trying to be good enough to able to tell him he is my Kaik-Katra.


End file.
